


Hell's Princess

by minimoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2360345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoose/pseuds/minimoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia Cross was always a normal girl, well or so she thought. A few months ago when she noticed she could do things that normal people can't, she started seeing monsters. And that's how she became a hunter and the fact that something out there killed her mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell's Princess

Chapter 1:  
I kneeled down behind a garbage can as sirens scram past me. Once I was sure they were gone I stood back up and started walking down the dimly lit sidewalk. I must have looked odd since people stared at me with terrified looks on their face. As I slowed my pace, I looked into a store’s window. I noticed that I had a gruesome cut right below my eye and another one on my neck. I blinked, looked at myself again and the cuts disappeared just like they never existed. I smiled to myself; it’s good to be the devil’s daughter.  
My name is Lydia Cross, the daughter of the average mother who had to work two jobs to keep food on the table and the devil himself, literally. A few months ago, I would have never seen myself even out on the streets at night let less me being able to heal myself from deep cuts.  
As I kept walking I looked at my watch. “Shit…” I said to myself as I saw that it was already 3am. I started to sprint down the street towards a community of houses. I got to a light blue painted house and stopped, I turned towards it and walked as quietly and fast as I possibly could. I unlocked the door and quietly shut the door and let out a sigh of relief.  
The light in the living room suddenly turned on and I froze. “Where have you been?” the voice of my roommate Betty said in a cold tone. I turned toward the living room with a guilty look on my face, “Sorry Betty I lost track of time…” I could tell she wasn’t buying it. “You were out hunting again, weren’t you?” she said in that flat cold tone. I just hung my head. “Well I told you what would happen if I caught you again” she continued, “so I’m sorry Lydia, but you need to leave.” I just nodded in agreement and walked to my “room” and gathered my stuff.  
As I carried everything that was mine to my 1968 Chevy Camaro, I turned to look at Betty one last time and then climbed into my car and drove off to find a new home. While I was driving I decided I was just going to go to Kansas, maybe I’d have better luck there. The great thing about being me is that I could drive for extremely long time periods without needing to stop.  
Once I got into Kansas I decided I should stop somewhere to get a bite to eat. As I drove around I saw a little diner, pulled into the parking lot and parked next to a black impala. I slowly walked in and a waitress came to my assistance. “Sit anywhere you’d like Hun” she said in a friendly tone despite it being almost midnight. I walked toward an empty booth and sat down; I hadn’t realized how tired I was until then. When the waitress came to my table she did the normal what would you like routine and I just ordered coffee and a piece of pie. When she came back I yawned and rubbed my eyes. “Just so you know there’s a motel just down the road.” She said as she smiled and handed me my items. “Thanks, I think I may just have to check in there.” I said with a half-hearted smile.  
I finished my food then left $10 on the table and left. Since I wasn’t paying attention I ran into someone. I fell down and looked up at two brown eyes looking down at me. “I’m sorry I totally didn’t see you.” I said as I tried to get up. “Don’t worry I wasn’t either.” The guy said as he reached out his hand to help me. I took it and quickly got on my feet. “I’m Sam by the way.” He said with a soft smile. “Lydia.” I said brushing my hands on my pants. As we waved good-bye I had this nagging feeling that wasn’t the last time that I would be seeing Sam.  
Once I got my room at the motel I made sure I parked as close as I could to my room. I grabbed the things that were necessary for me to have and stumbled tiredly to my room. As I unlocked the door I noticed the black Impala from the dinner again. I shrugged it off and walked into my room and smiled when I saw the bed. I turned around and made sure the door was locked and jumped onto the bed and slowly fell asleep.


End file.
